Bardack
...(Bardak theme) premi play e continua la lettura ► Bardak (バーダック, Bādakku) è un personaggio del manga e anime Dragon Ball, scritto e disegnato dal famoso mangaka Akira Toriyama. È il protagonista del 1º special della serie, Le origini del mito, ed è famoso per essere il padre di Radish e Goku (vero nome Kakaroth), il protagonista della serie. Nel 2011 il personaggio è diventato protagonista di un manga a lui dedicato, trasposto poi in anime, dal titolo Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardak. Nel Daizenshuu numero 6 viene rivelato che questo personaggio non è stato creato da Toriyama, bensì dallo staff dalla Toei Animation.Character designs at daizex.com La produzione, infatti, aveva intenzione di creare uno special televisivo che raccontasse la distruzione del Pianeta Vegeta. Nacque così il personaggio di Bardak che viene anche ricordato per essere il primo personaggio ad essere ideato dalla Toei. Toriyama rimase talmente impressionato del personaggio realizzato dalla Toei che decise di utilizzarlo anche nel manga, sebbene in poche vignette. Storia ''Le origini del mito'' Bardak è un guerriero Saiyan a capo dell'omonimo teamFilm di Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Ball Z: Le origini del mito. Durante l'attacco al pianeta Kanassa viene ferito da uno degli abitanti, Toolo, che gli fa dono di vedere il futuro. Dopo essere stato portato su Vegeta, il pianeta dei Saiyan, viene guarito dai medici. Prima di raggiungere i compagni su Meat, fa visita al suo secondogenito appena nato: Kakaroth. Raggiunto Meat scopre che tutti i suoi compagni sono stati uccisi da Dodoria e i suoi uomini per ordine di Freezer, il quale temeva di essere sconfitto dai Saiyan se si fossero uniti. Dopo un duro scontro con gli uomini di Dodoria, Bardak fronteggia proprio quest'ultimo, venendo tuttavia sconfitto. Riuscito a salvarsi, parte per Vegeta per avvertire gli abitanti, ma questi non gli credono, prendendolo per pazzo. Decide di raggiungere Freezer per fermarlo di persona, ma viene sconfitto e ucciso dal colpo del tiranno con cui uccide non solo Bardak, ma anche i suoi uomini e distrugge il Pianeta Vegeta. Prima di morire, però, Bardak ha la visione di suo figlio Kakaroth di fronte a Freezer, e può così spirare in pace. Le apparizioni nel manga e nell'anime Nel manga e nell'anime, Bardak viene semplicemente menzionato in alcune occasioni. Viene ricordato da Radish sia quando quest'ultimo rivela la somiglianza tra suo padre e Goku, e sia quando lo stesso Radish informa suo fratello minore della distruzione del pianeta Vegeta da parte di un meteorite.Dragon Ball Deluxe, Volume 17 pagina 70, 71Radish era ignaro che Freezer aveva distrutto personalmente il pianeta Vegeta, e lo stesso Freezer gli aveva poi raccontato questa menzogna. Su Namecc viene menzionato da Freezer, che lo definisce uno dei più eroici soldati da lui mai conosciuti e ricorda la distruzione del pianeta Vegeta dopo aver guardato in faccia Goku, identico al padre in tutto, a parte una cicatriceAnime di Dragon Ball Z, episodio 78Anime di Dragon Ball Z, episodio 86. Nell'anime fa anche una breve apparizione quando compare nella mente del figlio Kakaroth durante lo scontro tra lui e Freezer, incoraggiandolo a sterminare il tiranno e a vendicarloAnime di Dragon Ball Z, episodio 87. ''Episodio di Bardak'' Bardak riesce stranamente a salvarsi dall'attacco di Freezer indirizzato sul pianeta Vegeta. Si ritrova sul Pianeta Plant del passato dove viene soccorso dagli abitanti del luogo, dei piccoli alieni umanoidi, più precisamente da Ebana e Beri. Qui, dopo essersi ripreso, Bardak affronta e sconfigge prima Tobi e KabiraDragon Ball: Episode of Bardak, capitolo 1 e in seguito affronta il loro capo Lord Chilled. Bardak, credendolo Freezer, lo attacca improvvisamente, ma viene subito atterrato dal tiranno spaziale.Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardak, capitolo 2 Beri si precipita per aiutare il Saiyan e Chilled lo colpisce con un colpo energetico. Quest'ultimo evento fa trasformare Bardak in un Super Saiyan e, grazie al suo nuovo potere, riesce a sconfiggere definitivamente ChilledDragon Ball: Episode of Bardak, capitolo 3. Il personaggio È un guerriero di infimo livello ma questa affermazione deriva solo dal ceto sociale poiché è un ottimo combattente, tanto da essere considerato come una minaccia da Freezer. Bardak è identico al figlio Kakaroth eccetto per una cicatrice sulla guancia''Dragon Ball Deluxe'', Volume 26 pagina 90. Il primo che aveva rivelato dell'incredibilie somiglianza tra padre e figlio fu Radish, in occasione del suo arrivo sulla Terra''Dragon Ball Deluxe'', Volume 17 pagina 58. Bardak, tuttavia, presenta una personalità completamente differente rispetto a quella del suo secondogenito. Infatti si presenta malvagio, molto orgoglioso e in alcune occasioni anche sadico. Inoltre non prova il minimo interesse per suo figlio, atteggiamento che andrà a perdersi verso la fine dello special. Bardak indossa un modello vecchio di Battle Suit e un rilevatore verde. Ai polsi porta degli scaldamuscoli rossi. Dopo la morte dei suoi compagni, indossa una bandana rossa del sangue del suo compagno caduto: Toma. A causa di una svista dei produttori dell'OAV, durante la battaglia contro gli scagnozzi di Freezer, c'è un momento in cui appare senza bandana. Bardak ha una personalità simile a ogni Saiyan, quindi è di indole aggressiva e cinica, anche se dopo il breve scontro sul pianeta Mito con Dodoria si può intravedere in lui anche un grande attaccamento verso i suoi amici e il desiderio di proteggere il suo pianeta ed il futuro di suo figlio. Nome Come per molti altri Saiyan, il nome Bardak è un gioco di parole su un tipo di verdura: deriva infatti dall'inglese burdock, bardana. Nell’edizione italiana del manga, l'unica volta che viene nominato dall’autore è chiamato Birdack. Nell’edizione italiana dell’anime, l'unica volta che viene nominato da Freezer è chiamato Burdock. Tale errore viene corretto nel doppiaggio italiano de Le origini del mito, in cui viene chiamato con il nome originario. Abilità In quanto appartenente alla razza dei guerrieri Saiyan, Bardak dimostra di essere molto più forte dei normali terrestri. Come per tutti gli altri membri del suo popolo possiede dei poteri soprannaturali : la guarigione dalle ferite per lui avviene più rapidamente rispetto agli esseri umani; la lunghezza del suo periodo giovanile e di massima salute è più lungo di quello dei terrestri; è capace di compiere la trasformazione in Oozaru (il gigantesco gorilla dalla furia incontenibile), che aumenta a dismisura la sua potenza combattiva; infine possiede l'abilità denominata Zenkai Power: quando riporta gravi ferite in battaglia ma riesce a sopravvivere, in seguito alla guarigione aumenta forza, velocità, prontezza di riflessi ed "energia spirituale" (ki). Ed è proprio grazie a questa abilità che Bardak ottiene col tempo un livello di combattimento pari a 10.000. Egli, inoltre, è in grado di utilizzare il Ki, ma non è in grado di percepire le aure degli avversari e per questo adopera un rilevatore. Bardak possiede la Previsione del futuro (o Precognizione). Quest'abilità peculiare viene trasmessagli durante un combattimento dal kanassiano Toolo che lo colpisce alla testa, prima di venire ucciso dalla sua squadra, per mostrare a Bardak la fine del suo popolo. Gli permette di vedere eventi che avverranno nel futuro, ma Bardak non può controllare le visioni, ossia, non è lui a "richiamarle". Nello speciale, distratto da una visione, viene colpito ripetutamente da avversari che poi sconfigge facilmente. Tecniche Apparizioni in altri media Curiosità Note **''Giavellotto della Rivolta: tecnica usata nei videogiochi Budokai Tenkaichi 2 e 3, oltre che nella serie animata. Il colpo che scaglia contro Freezer infatti, è il Giavellotto della rivolta. Bardak concentra una grande quantità di energia nella mano destra, la porta dietro la testa e scaglia il colpo come se si trattasse di un giavellotto, da cui il nome. **Lampo Letale: è il colpo che Bardak infligge all'ultimo abitante del pianeta Kanassa dove la squadra si trovava in missione. **Bardak appare come personaggio giocabile nei videogiochi videogiochi ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 e 3. In questi giochi può trasformarsi in Oozaru, proprio come nel prologo dello special a lui dedicato. Nel videogioco Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, nella saga di Bardak, egli incontra suo figlio Kakaroth (Goku) su Namecc, e combatte contro di lui per metterlo alla prova e sapere se sarà in grado di sconfiggere Freezer. La stessa cosa accade nel videogioco Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, ma stavolta sulla Terra. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 appare anche in un what if che vede Radish come protagonista. Appare anche in Dragon Ball Heroes, dove gli viene data la possibilità di trasformarsi in Super Saiyan; questa trasformazione riapparirà successivamente nel manga spin-off Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardak. **Bardak appare nel film Il destino dei Saiyan, dove viene visto combattere contro Freezer, ma nello schermo di Cooler. **Appare anche nel prologo di Dragon Ball Kai''Anime di ''Dragon Ball Kai, episodio 1. **Quando lui muore su Vegeta la sua tuta da combattimento si distrugge, ma quando si risveglia nel passato e completamente intatta, nonostante lui abbia comunque le ferite. **Alla fine del film Dragon Ball Le origini del mito e all'inizio del film Dragon Ball Episodio di Bardak, le frasi e le azioni che lui compie cambiano leggermente da un film all'altro. **Nel film Le origini del mito, Bardak ha diverse visioni sul futuro, mentre nel film Episodio di Bardak non ne ha neanche una, come se avesse perso questo potere. Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Saiyan